noblessefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 320
|image = Ch320.png |Release Date = 05 May 2014 |Chapter = 320 |Volume = 06 |Previous Chapter = Chapter 319 |Next Chapter = Chapter 321}}The 5th Elder grabs Karias' bow firmly. Karias tells her that it is proving to be very difficult for him to fight someone with a bizarre combat style and a tough lady at the same time. The 5th Elder tells him that she also would like to face him alone, but asks for his understanding. Karias wonders how humans have become so powerful in such a short period of time, which enrages the 5th Elder as she hates being mistaken as a human. Karias jokes and corrects himself as he swings the bow backwards, repelling the 5th Elder. The 5th Elder tries to prevent Karias from gaining distance as she slashes at him. However, Karias leaps away from the attack with ease. Karias manages to dodge another attack from her, this time in front of him, as she slashes from above, smashing where Karias was. The 5th Elder tells Karias that she cannot allow him to increase the distance between them after her struggle close the distance. Karias tells her that she is too direct while she rates him too chatty. The two lunge at each other, as Karias laughs off her comment. Karias pulls his bow back and swipes at the 5th Elder while saying that this type of combat isn't his favorite. The action shocks her and she has to jump backwards to dodge the attack. The 5th Elder struggles to keep her stance as Karias continuously swipes with his bow at her at a blistering speed. When the 5th Elder compliments him, Karias reminds her that he never said close combat was his weakness. The 3rd Elder seems delighted to have learned a new thing, which earns admonition from the 5th Elder. She blocks as Karias smashes her forearms with his bow. She keeps that position, only to look up to see Karias aiming an arrow directly at her. She realizes her mistake as she takes the hit and as she tries to recover, she takes another hit, which sends her flying into the nearby buildings. The 3rd Elder stands in shock as he sees that 5th Elder may not be able to handle Karias by herself. Soon, he sees an arrow flying towards him and with his visionary abilities, he parries the arrow with an energy blast. He aims another blast at Karias, who dodges and complains about the difficulty of this fight. The5th Elder suddenly rockets out of the building to slash him but the attack is easily dodged by Karias who tries to attack the 3rd Elder once more. The 3rd Elder protects himself with another energy blast. However, this time, the 3rd Elder sees that the blast was insufficient to stop the arrow which continues to fly towards him. He dodges as the arrow crashes into the ground. The 5th Elder then lunges at Karias from behind. The clan leader turns and shoots an arrow at her. The 5th Elder evades the attack and becomes increasingly annoyed with Karias. Meanwhile, the 3rd Elder blasts the back of Karias. Karias takes the hit and remains clueless about what to do with the 3rd Elder and his problematic ability. The 3rd Elder prepares for his final attack, as he gathers energy in his pupil. Soon, his blue eye turns completely white as he aims an attack at Karias. Karias manages to block the attack but struggles as he cannot see through the dust cloud. He does not notice the 5th Elder lunging at him from behind and she pierces him through his lower back. The clan leader crashes onto the ground. Karias struggles to get up as the 5th Elder levitates in triumph; she gives out a roar and lunges at him to aim her most lethal attack at him. A large explosion occurs and the two Elder remain standing, unharmed. While the 5th Elder expresses her joy at finally finishing off Karias, the 3rd Elder remains calm, saying that they must ensure the clan leader's death. As the impact of the blast clears off, the two Elders notice someone else standing over Karias. The sight of long, black hair shocks Karias no less than the two Elders, as Raskreia stares at him in pity and gratitude. The 5th Elder wonders who she is and both Elders freeze in shock when Karias mutters the word 'Lord'. She turns around to face the two Elders, looking down upon them with a deadly serious expression on her face. Category:Chapters